The Flower Promise
by Chalice07
Summary: Lenka dan Rinto saat masih kecil berjanji akan menikah saat sudah besar dan Rinto berjanji akan bertemu kembali ke lenka, apa yang terjadi jika 10 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali? apakah mereka teringat janji mereka saat masih kecil? ataukah mereka sudah saling melupakan? /bad summary/ /Multi Chap/
1. Chapter 1

_Chalice07 : Yeeeey, bikin fic baru XD._

_Reader : *ngehajar author* woi! Kapan update cerita mu yang lama kalau buat-buat fic baru mulu?!_

_Chalcie07 : hehehe, gomenansai, reader~. Mumpung saya dapet ide dari lagu the flower promise [lenka and rinto] jadi saya cepet-cepet ngeik sebelum nih ide blank kaya nasib chap 3 trick and treat (masih dalam pembuatan)_

_Rin : jangan bilang nih fic pairingnya gua dan len lagi?_

_Chalice07 : hiiii, ke ge-eran. Sotoy amet sih lu. Tentu saja bukan, ini pairingnya sekarang lenka dan rinto._

_Rin : hoooo_

_Chalice07 : dari pada kebanyakan ngoceh, ayo kita mulai! Kaito disclaimernya!_

_Kaito : *menjilat eskrim* oke!_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya author! (chalice07 : bakaito! Lu salah baca dengan cerita buatan gua di fictionpress / kaito : oh iya,ya... salah baca../ chalice : bakaito =.=) maksudku vocaloid punya yamaha, saya salah baca karena author sarap ini-_

_Chalice07 : *melempar gunung (?) ke kaito* kenapa yang salah gueeee!_

_Kaito : *tepar*_

_Warning : GaJe, mungkin ada bahasa gaulnya (gue, lu, gua), sarap, gak ada romantis-romantisnya , Kaga nyambung, kesalahan typo, tulisan acak, dll._

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

"_ketika kita besar, maukah kau menikahi ku?" ucap anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahunan, berambut honey blond dan bermata hijau._

"_ya, aku mau" ucap anak perempuan berumur sekitar 7tahun, berambut honey blond dan bermata hijau, model rambutnya pony tail._

_Dan mereka mensilangin jari kelingking mereka._

_"aku berjanji akan datang kembali kesini dan memberi mu cincin" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.  
_

_"Yeah"balas anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum  
_

_dan anak lelaki itu pergi dengan mobil, sedangkan anak perempuan itu melambai-lambai tangannya dan tersenyum sambil menangis.  
_

_"aku berjanji akan menunggumu, dan aku yakin kau akan datang dan memenuhi janji mu" ucap gadis itu pelan.  
_

_gadis yang mirip dengannya walau cuman bedanya rambutnya pendek sebahu,bermata biru langit dan berpita putih, mengelus kepala gadis berambut pony tail tersebut.  
_

* * *

**11 year passed**

"Rin-neechan, cepetan. Nanti terlambat" ucap gadis berambut honey blond dan bermata hijau.

"iya,ya, Lenka kau cerewet banget sih, kan kakak lagi makan" ngedumel gadis berambut honey blond, bermata biru langit, rambut sependek sebahu,terdapat 3 jepitan di poninya (1 di jepit bagian kanan dan 2 dijepit dibagian kiri) dan terdapat pita putih besar dikepalanya.

"salah sendiri bangunnya telat" balas gadis itu yang di sebut Lenka.

Sedangkan gadis berpita putih tersebut hanya mengembungin mulutnya (kaya gini = (XI))

Lenka dan Rin Kamine adalah saudara kembar, walau mereka mirip tapi watak mereka berbeda dan gaya rambutnya juga.

Rin gadis yang kasar dan sangat sedikit sifat keperempuanannya *di hajar*

Sedangkan Lenka, sifat nya sangat feminim dan manis plus sopan.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan kesekolah mereka bertemu dengan si kembar maniac negi *author di timpuk negi*

"ohayou, Miku-chan, Mikuo-chan" sapa Lenka.

"ohayou, Lenka, Rin" ucap 2 mahluk itu bersamaan.

"ohayou, duo kepala negi" sapa Rin dengan nada mengejek

Ejekan Rin dengan sukses membuat maniac negi ini *di hajar* marah besar.

"apa katamu?! Emang kaya kamu maniac jeruk dan kepala oren!" ejek mereka (baca : teriak)

Dan terjadilah adu mulut alias _mouth wars_ (?).

Lenka hanya sweadropped melihat 3 orang itu sedang adu mulut.

"wah, wah... seperti biasa Kepala oren,dan kepala negi sedang adu mulut" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki.

Seorang laki-laki sekitar seumur dengan mereka, rambutnya di ponytail pendek, berambut honey blond, bermata biru langit.

"apa katamu, kepala pisang!" ejek mereka bertiga (baca : Teriak)

"lho... siapa yang disamping mu ,Len?" tanya Miku saat melihat seseorang laki-laki, berambut honey blond, bermata hijau, dan poninya di jepit 3jepitan yang sama seperti Rin.

Rin dan Lenka melihat sosok itu teringat seseorang apalagi si Lenka.

"oh, dia Rinto, saudara kembar ku," jawab Len sambil sweadropped melihat amarah mereka mereda karena orang yang disampingnya.

"tapi aku gak pernah melihat dia, walau pergi kerumah mu" ucap Mikuo

"oh, soal itu... waktu kami berumur 7 tahun, kami berpisah karena ortu kami cerai dan Rinto dibawa ibu kami, tapi sekarang udah balik kok" jawab Len santai.

Rin dengan beraninya ke arah saudara kembar Len.

"perasaan aku pernah melihat mu deh, di suatu tempat" ucap Rin sambil melihat Rinto dari bawah sampai atas kepala (meeeeesuuuum, Rin jadi cewe mesum DX / Rin : *ngehajar author* bakauthor! Gua kaga mesum bodoh!)

"waaaaah, Rin jatuh cinta pada Rinto-kun, sampai-sampai ngomong seperti itu" ucap Miku.

Len yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal, kelihatannya dia cemburu.

"enggak, ini beneran... apa ini hanya perasaan ku saja ya?" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal itu dan sambil berpikir.

"hmm...' kelihatannya Len juga ikut-ikuttan berpikir (hah?)

Lenka menghadap kelaki-laki itu, dan menatapnya.

Rinto menatap Lenka dengan datar dan dingin. Lenka yang ditatap dingin dengan Rinto sadar hanya diam saja.

"salam kenal, Rinto-kun. Namaku Lenka Kamine" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum dan mengulur tangannya.

"salam kenal" ucap Rinto dingin dan tidak membalas uluran tangan Lenka.

Lenka yang dibalas dengan dingin itu hanya sedih 'kau tidak janji kita saat masih kecil ya...' pikir Lenka sedih.

Len dan Rin yang melihat kelakuan Lenka saling berhadapan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"kelihatannya Lenka suka dengan Saudara kembar mu,SHOTA" bisik Rin.

"gua setuju dengan lu ,jeruk purut" bisik Len.

"hahahaha" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Miku,Mikuo dan Lenka hanya sweadropped melihat duo itu ketawa sendiri.

Rin dan Len tiba-tiba adu jidat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan "Shota", jeruk purut" ucap Len kesal.

"aku juga sama kenapa memanggil gua "jeruk purut"? kepala gua masih ada tau!" ucap Rin kesal.

Aura mereka menjadi hitam dan beraura membunuh. Lalu bertengkar juga (ujung-ujungnya)

Miku,Mikuo dan Lenka hanya sweadropped berjamaah dan entah kenapa tertawa bersama, mungkin karena melihat kelakuan duo itu mereka menjadi tertawa.

Rinto yang melihat Lenka ketawa bersama Miku dan Mikuo kelihatan sedih.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : *di dalam peti mati*_

_Rin : oi,oi, author. Kenapa elu di dalam peti mati?c*ngebuka peti mati*_

_Chalice : *keluar dengan aura suram* fic yang harus di update menjadi menumpuk..._

_Len : *memukul kepala author dengan pisang jumbo (?)* makanya jangan suka buat fic mulu!_

_Chalice : *pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram*_

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Lenka : umm... to,to,tolo...tolong... re..._

_Rinto : *asal nyambar* tolong reviewnya ya._

_Lenka : *bengong*_

_Rinto : *bingung* kenapa?_

_Lenka : *blushing* en,enggak..._

_**Mind to Review ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chalice07 : yuhuuu! Chalice07 masih hidup di Fic Vocaloid XD! HELL YEAH (?)!

All Vocaloid : *menatap chalice07 dengan tatapan ngeri dan takut*

Luka : *sambil makan Tuna Bakar yang entah dapat dari mana* tuh author GaJe kenapa? *nunjuk chalice07 yang nangis dramatisir*

Rin : Entahlah... *sambil makan jeruk purut (?)*

Len : *sambil makan pisang raja (?)* kelewatan stress kali...

Kaito : *panik sambil mengamankan eskrim simpanannya* WAAAA! PANGGIL AMBULAN RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! SEBELUM DIA MAKAN SEMUA ES KKRIM KUUUUUU! *kelewatan BAKA*

All Vocaloid (Except Kaito) : *sweadropped 5 ember*

Gakupo : *sama-sama baka dengan BaKaito* Panggil?! Ada orang gila di rumah ini?! Waaaa harus cepat-cepat telepon ambulan rumah sakit sebelum kita keteluraran sarap dan gilanya! NERU! Telepon RSJ secepatnya!

All Vocaloid (except Kaito,gakupo dan Neru) : *sweadropped* 'jah nih anak, juga ikut-ikutan baka sama kaya bakaito...'

Neru : Oke *siap-siap nelpon RSJ*

Chalice07 : tidaaaaak! Aku tidak gila! Aku masih normal!

All : hooo...

Chalice07 : ... ngemeng-ngemeng nih cerita bakal sarap 100%...

All : hooo... *datar*

Chalice07 : baiklah! Kita mulai saja dan abaikan pembicaraan gaje ini! Feedback aku ! Warning Rinto dan Disclaimer ya juga... aku XD.

All : *sweadropped*

To Hikaru Kisikane : 

Suka lagu nya?! Saya juga samaaaa XD , sukiiii, sukiii desu (?) to you Yakusho no hana (?) *kelewatan stress*.

Tapi intinya makasih atas reviewnya 

.

To Yaya Kagamine : 

Sama kaya saya XD saya juga suka ama LenkaRinto tapi yang nomor satu buat ku sih tentu saja si LenRin, wahahaha XD. Yakusho no hana juga lagunya bagus bangeeet, tapi agak mirip lagu galau ya *plak*

Intinya makasih atas reviewnya yaaa XD.

Chalice : diantara kalian pasti ada yang ngira ini fic udah tamat, SALAH! Kalau tamat berati bad ending donk?! (?), dan saya ini tipe orang yang kaga bisa membuat one shot! Entah kenapa kaga bisa buat one shot, padahal saya pengen banget buat one shot... kalau buat one shot entah jadi nya kaya mana gitu... TT^TT *dihajar massa karena SoToy*

All : *sweadropped* author gaje... kalau mau curhat sono ke opera van java (?), atau ke show imah, atau ke kolong jembatan, atau ke bukan empat mata, atau ke bukan didunia lain...

Chalice : huweee! Kalian jahat banget sih!? *sob* dan lagi opera van java dan show imah itu bukan tempat curhat kaliiii! Kalian baka banget!

All : EGP (Emang Gue Pikirin)...

Chalice : BTW, info singkat dari saya... sementara waktu fic trick and treat nya belum saya lanjutin karena... saya lupa dengan kelanjutannya dikarenakan saya waktu itu terlalu bergairah meng update fic GC saya... jadi yang menunggunya gomenansaaai ya... TT^TT, dan buat FiC Sarap saya yang Strange Love story yang Aneh dan sarap itu sampai-sampai judulnya ikutan sarap itu saya juga lupa kelanjutannya dan ini lebih parah dibanding Trick and Treat... dan Rin mermaid itu ya... saya lagi kaga mood membuatnya... jadi gomenansaaaai DX.

All : ... chalice07... ini bukan acara curhat men curhat...

Chalice : oh! Maaf kan saya... dibanding kebanyakan oceh gara-gara Rin dan miku yang cerewet itu yang membuat ini menjadi fic curhat...jadi kita mulai saja Fic GAJE ini...

Rin & Miku : kok salah kami?! Yang salah kan kau yang kebanyakan curhat itu! *kesal*

Chalice07 : *tidak mendengar perkataan Rin dan Miku* Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu bukan punya saya... ... pak pembuat vocaloid (?), vocaloid buat saya boleh kaga? *di death glare ama pembuat vocaloid*

Rinto : warning : GaJE, Abal, TYPO tersebar dimana-mana jadi hati-hati dijalan (?), OOC, Kaga nyambung, Fic yang Sarap, Aneh bin ajaib aneh, kaga jelas apa maksudnya, alur kecepatan, dll.

**~happy reading~**

* * *

**Di Depan kelas 12-2**

Terlihat Miku, Mikuo,Lenka , Len dan Rin berdiri di luar kelas.

"aaaaah~ kaga nyangka udah kelas 3 SMA, XD, tinggal nunggu lulus lalu kerja dan bisa membeli Negi Satu gunung kidul (?)" ucap Miku senang.

"...hari pertama kita di kelas 3 dan di semester baru ini kita telat..." ucap Rin kaga semangat.

"iya, dan ini gara-gara siapa , Jeruk purut" ucap Len kesal.

"HEI! Bukan aku saja! Ini juga gara-gara kau , Cute Boy!" ucap Rin kesal dan pada akhirnya mereka berantem lagi di depan kelas.

Miku dan Lenka hanya sweadropped, sedangkan Mikuo? Dia mah fine-fine aja di hukum (?).

**BRAAAAAK! **(terdengar suara pintu dibuka)

"HEI! Udah telat! Berisik lagi! Bisakah kalian diam!?" teriak Meiko-sensei yang terkenal Sangar (di timpuk sake)

"o,oke..." jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"oh ya, Bisakah kalian ke kantor guru? Anterin si Kagamine Rinto ke kelas nya" perintah meiko sambil nunjuk mereka ber 5.

"kenapa kita semua, meiko-sensei?" tanya Mikuo.

"biar kaga berisik, kalian mengganggu aku mengajar 'cara meminum sake dengan baik'" ucap meiko-sensei santai.

'guru apaan ini, ngajar muridnya menjadi kaga bener...' pikir miku,Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"baik ,sensei. Kami pergi dulu" setuju Mikuo.

"setelah itu, kami boleh masuk kelas kan?" tanya Len.

"tentu saja, karena aku kaga mau membuat muridku melewati ajaran 'cara meminum sake dengan baik' " ucap Meiko senang.

Mereka ber 5 hanya sweadropped.

"dah, pergi lah sana ada mi ayam " ucap meiko-sensei agak stress.

Mereka berlima tambah sweadropped.

Dan mereka akhirnya pergi ke kantor guru.

* * *

Setelah mereka mengnunggu Rinto didepan kantor guru, akhirnya Rinto keluar dari kantor guru.

"ah, kau sudah selesai rupanya!" ucap Miku senang karena bosan menunggu, sambil makan negi kesukaannya bareng Mikuo (emang saat jam-jam murid-murid belajar, boleh makan ya?)

"kalian... sedang ngapain disana?" tanya Rinto.

"tentu saja menunggu mu, dan mengantar mu kekelas barumu itu!" ucap Len riang.

"Nah, kau dikelas mana, Rinto?"tanya Rin.

"kelas 12-2..." ucap Rinto datar.

"Waaah, sama seperti kelas kita donk XD" ucap Miku senang.

"... apa si guru yakin memasukin mu kekelas kita yang terkenal sarap itu? dari namanya di papan nama aja, beberapa murid-murid disana sarap semua loh" terang Mikuo.

"apalagi saudara kembar ku yang sangat baka ini" ucap Mikuo sambil nunjuk Miku.

"AAAAPAAAA KATAMU ,MIKUOOOOO!" teriak Miku pakai Toa Sebesar Mesjid di mekah (?).

"URUSAI KAU BAKANEGI! Teriakan mu bisa bikin Telinga ku berdarah tau gak!" ucap Mikuo kesal setingkat gunung Olimpia (gunung tertinggi di Planet mars).

Dan terjadilah pertarungan antar saudara yang saling meneriakin yang alhasil membuat orang-orang yang dekat situ telinganya menjadi berdarah.

"sudah ayo ,Rinto. Kita abaikan 2 mahluk yang terkenal gaje itu." ucap Len dan menarik Rinto.

"APA KATAMU ,SHOTA?!"teriak Miku dan Mikuo bersamaan.

"KABUUUUUUR" ucap Len dan menarik Rinto untuk kabur.

Lenka dan Rin mengikutin Len dan Rinto lari.

Sedangkan duo kepala Negi itu *author dihajar Miku dan Mikuo* mengejar Len untuk dibunuh (?).

Ah... kita skip saja acara kejar-kejaran di lorong sekolah sampai-sampai diomelin guru-guru.

* * *

**Dikelas.**

"baiklah, Rinto. Silakan kenal kan dirimu didepan teman-teman mu" perintah Meiko-sensei.

"oke , sensei" ucap Rinto dingin.

"namaku Rinto Kagamine, saudara kembar Len" ucap Rinto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sweadropped melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang beberapa ada yang sarap.

* * *

Baiklah kita lihat saja siapa-siapa yang sarap. :

-di pojokan kelas terdapat laki-laki berkuncir satu dan berambut ungu sedang mengelus-elus sayang sama terong kesayangannya sampai-sampai di taruh dikotak kaca (?).

-di tempat duduk paling depan terdapat perempuan berambut hijau sedang makan wortel seperti kelinci (emang boleh makan saat jam pelajaran ya?)

-di tempat duduk meja ke 3 dekat jendela terdapat pemuda berambut biru dan bersyal sambil mencium-cium eskrimnya dan bergumam didepan eskrimnya 'oooh, eskrim ku yang tercantik dan temanis, maukah kau menikahiku' ucap lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin mainan ke arah es krimnya. ...lebih tepatnya melamar eskrim dibanding bergumam...

-di deretan ke 2 setelah deretan tempat yang dekat jendela, meja paling depan, terdapat gadis berambut kuning sambil memegang hapenya dan menekan-nekan tombol hapenya dengan kecepatan setan (?). (ini kelihatan paling normal...)

-di deretan ke ke 1 setelah deretan yang dekat jendela, meja ke 3 terdapat gadis berambut seperti drill dan berwarna merah dengan lelaki berkacamata dan berambut merah sedang makan roti prancis yang besar (...ini lumayan normal)

-dan deretan ke 4 dari deretan yang dekat jendela, meja ke 2 terdapat gadis berambut merah muda sambil ketawa-ketawa mirip mak lampir *author dihajar* sambil melempar-lempar ikan tunanya mirip orang ingin hujan ikan.

-di deretan yang sama dengan gadis berambut merah muda, meja ke 3 terdapat sepasang kembar berambut teal sambil makan Negi yang banyak.

-dan di deretan yang sama dengan gadis berambut kuning di meja ke 3 terdapat perempuan berambut honey blond dan terdapat pita putih besar dikepalanya sedang makan jeruk purut, sambil melukis jeruknya dengan kuas sampai-sampai jeruknya seperti punya muka, lebih tepatnya jeruk tersebut mirip setan yang tidak punya badan.

- di samping gadis berambut honey blond itu terdapat laki-laki berambut honey blond dan di kuncir pony tail kecil, sedang mencium-cium sayang sama pisang kesayanganya sampai-sampai buah pisangnya dikasih baju berbie (?).

-dan deretan yang sama dengan laki-laki berambut biru dimeja ke 4 terdapat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gadis berambut hitam, ...gadis berambut hitam kelihatannya sedang memaksa laki-laki di sampingnya untuk memakai baju crossdress.

-dan di samping laki-laki berambut biru terdapat laki-laki berambut merah yang mukanya mirip dengan laki-laki berambut biru, dia sedang memakan cabe rawit, kue cabe rawit (?), cabe balado, sampai-sampai mengucapkan sesuatu sama cabe balado kesayanganya "ooooh, cabe balado. Semoga kita selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat kita..." dan lalu dia memakan cabe balado dan langsung histeris "NOOooOOoooO! Cabe baladoku matiiii! Siapa yang makan?! Hiks...hiks padahal kita baru sumpah janji... sebagai janji sumpah tadi aku akan mati mengikutin cabe balado kesayanganku" ucap laki-laki itu gila sambil siap-siap bunuh diri... (...padahal dia yang makan... malah histeris sendiri... dasar idiot... *Chalice07 Di sumpelin 5 ton cabe (?)* )

* * *

Rinto hanya sweadropped melihatnya...

"baiklah... kau pasti bingung siapa nama-nama teman sekelasmu kan?" tanya meiko.

Rinto hanya angguk-angguk tapi beberapa ada yang ia kenal, yaitu adalah Lenka,Len,Rin dan duo bakanegi itu *author di bakar sama Miku dan Mikuo*

"laki-laki berambut ungu itu adalah Kamui gakupo, berambut biru itu adalah Kaito Shion, merah muda itu adalah Luka Megurine, Laki-laki merah itu adalah Akaito Shion, gadis berambut hitam itu adalah Rui kagame dan yang hitam itu Rei Kagane, yang kuning itu adalah Neru akita, gadi berambut yang mirip bor itu adalah Teto kasamine, dan yang kacamata itu adalah Ted Kasane, 2 yang berambut honey blond itu adalah Len kagamine dan Rin kamine, dan duo rambut teal itu adalah Miku dan Mikuo hatsune, lalu gadis berambut honey blond dikuncir satu itu adalah Lenka Kamine, dan..." ucap meiko panjang lebar dan memperkenalkan nama-nama murid dikelasnya.

Sayangnya Rinto tidak mendengar kata-kata gurunya setelah Meiko-sensei mengatakan kata "Lenka Kamine"... Rinto hanya diam dan bermuka sedih.

Di tempat duduk dibelakang tempat duduk Len dan Rin terdapat Lenka yang menatap Rinto dengan muka sedih.

'apakah Rinto masih ingat janji kita dahulu?' pikirnya sedih.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : CAPEEEEEE! Aduh... pegel linu nih..._

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Lenka : perasaan, dialog ku paling dikit... padahal tokoh utamanya aku..._

_Chalice : maafkan aku Lenka!_

_Lenka : tidak apa-apa kok *smile*_

_Chalice : *terharu* huwaaaa! Lenka! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?! Dibanding cintamu tidak dibalas mending jadi pacar ku saja!_

_Lenka : tapi kita sama-sama perempuan kan?_

_Chalice : *depressi* iya,ya... sedihnya... *pundung dipojok kamar*_

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Len : ... abaikan saja... nah, tolong Reviewnya ya!_

_**Mind To Review Minna?**  
_


End file.
